The Truth Hurts More Than Lies
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: AU. Loki has been fighting the puppet strings since he fell into the Chithauri world. And Overtime he fought back his punishments were severe and will breaking. The reason why he has been called the God of Lies is because he knows the truth. Even if no one wants to admit it. He is now in critical condition. The Avengers are seeing something different about him. Loki!Whumpage!Feels.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Truth Hurts More Than Lies._**

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

How long has it been since he had fallen in the void? A day? Two days? A Month? A year?

Flashes of something keeps grabbing his attention. He can't seem to remember much. He was falling that much was for certain. A city. Then crashing into hard ground. He remembered something about taking out someone's eye. Then he could feel red hot lashes across his skin.

Screaming.

Fighting.

Blood on his hands.

He could hear Thor's voice but it was so faraway.

He could feel the torture again. This time something hot and gooey fell into his mouth. The taste was of sickness, ashes, blood, and death. He could remember spitting it out before he fell into darkness again.

 _"_ _He'll make you long for death, just as you are a hair's breadth away."_

He could hear the purring that made his heart flutter in fear and terror.

Another flash of a memories. A blond hair man with a arrow following his orders. A red haired woman who was interrogating him. Him breaking the darkness over his mind long enough to move his scepter just over enough to not kill a man who was trying to stop him. The darkness took over again. He could remember the chittering and annoying tongue of the chithauri scolding him.

Another pain course through his body. As if every nerve was on fire and he could remember screaming and crying. _His_ screaming and crying. He was constantly run through with needles, spears, swords, he was also burned with red fire that seemed to melt through to his bones. Poisoning his mind, body and soul. Killing him slowly.

His bones would be constantly broken, but would take their sweet time mending just as painfully as they would be broken.

When would this end? He wanted to die! He just wanted to die!

Another memory. Or rather…he was in a present state of mind. Trying to fight this haze of darkness that has so taken over this mind. He could remember fighting Thor.

 _"_ _Thor!"_ He screamed in his mind. _"HELP ME! PLEASE! BROTHER!"_

He pleas wouldn't pass through his lips as he felt as if something was keeping him silent and pulling on him like puppet strings. He saw a flash of blue come his way. He had stopped it but it exploded in his face. Not as bad as the thick pot of lava that the chithauri poured on him.

He remembered talking with a man with a light in his chest. A curious invention he was sure…Then another memory of being on a cliff side seeing his brother fighting a man in red and gold and a man in red, white, and blue in a forest.

 _"_ _Poor little runt of a prince. You were never strong. Only weak. You were cast off into the ice after you were born and cast off again when your adopted father had no more use for you. All the better for us."_

White hot pain course through his body again. He could feel pawing and grabbing hands on his body. Tugging, pulling, licking, biting, _violating._ The torture never stopped.

Not once.

He remembered yelling at a Green hulking beast. Then he was pounded into the ground. The darkness was suddenly RIPPED away from his mind, as if he was cut from his strings, as he let out a whine. He fell into a cold darkness again.

Then next thing he knew was waking up in the crater where he was at. Pain wracked his body like non other. He could feel his magic again. The small flickering warmth that was in his chest was trying to heal him. He could feel it healing his bones, his muscles, his organs…but he was so wracked with pain that he just couldn't move. And when he did, he bit his tongue hard to keep the scream from coming out. Making it bleed. His head hurt as if he was smashed upon a rock many times, his arms were heavy as lead, his legs wouldn't obey him.

He got up painfully, before he fell to his knees again. His magic could only take him so far. He fell to the ground as he felt many of his previous wounds, the gaping ones, opened up so suddenly that he let out a harsh yelp of pain.

 _"WEAKLING! YOU ARE NO WARRIOR! YOU ARE BUT THE SCUM OF SOCIETY!"_

He could hear the chattering again in his mind. He was shaking violently as he threw up blood along with the wounds bleeding with stinking pus and bile. He coughed up the blood and bile that was in his mouth. He couldn't even curl up in fetal position because the pain was so much. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"Well, well…the little prince has failed his mission." He heard the rattling breath of The Other.

He tried so hard not to shiver violently as The Other was approaching him. He could only try to squirm away. But that was futile. He felt a thick hand wrap around his throat and he was lifted into the air. He could feel his air supply being cut off. He didn't have the strength to fight. He hung there limply.

 _"_ _End this pain… please."_ he silently pleaded to the Fates above.

He didn't want to live anymore. He just wanted to separate from his body and go towards the gates of Hel. Perhaps his daughter would be there for him.

"Pathetic." He could feel the squeezing on his throat.

He couldn't breathe. He wanted it to end quickly. Why wasn't the Other ending his life? Then next thing he knew he was thrown to the floor. White hot pain echoed through out his body, but the coolness of the floor soothed him as a small balm.

"Next time I see you little prince…I hope to see you be more…obedient." He heard the rasping chuckle.

No. No! Finish him off! Let him die! Please! End his life now!

Loki would feel wetness torrenting down his cheeks. his vision was blurred and his lungs, burning from lack of oxygen, sucked in and out in silent sobs. His throat burning from the pressure. Why couldn't he just die? He closed his eyes as tears and blood intermingled. Blood had pooled around him, sticking to his hair, his skin, his clothes. His vision blurred much more painfully hot pain struck through him.

"Please…" he whispered desperately. "Mother…"

A memory of a smiling Frigga looked down at him brightly. Her blonde curls framing her face so wonderfully. Her kind blue eyes showing him love and happiness.

He felt cold now. If he was dying, he was dying slowly. There was ringing in his ears.

"Mother…" He rasped.

He didn't want to die alone. If anything, he wished that Frigga was there, comforting him. Telling him that it's okay. That he will be fine. He wanted her lullabies to be sung sweetly in his ears, not this ringing. He wanted her to run her hands through his hair to soothe him like she did when he would accidentally hurt himself when he would play warrior with the other children.

The darkness at the edges of his vision was creeping to overtake his vision. The last thing he saw was the Avengers running towards him. Was that…shock showing on their faces? Thor's face was of pain and worry. He shoved his companions to the side running to him.

"Brother!" Thor cried.

Loki fell into darkness yet again.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ What do you do when writers block hits? You make another story of course! *Cries in the corner and ferociously writes for _**BATBION**_ , **_MSKWYDITD_** , and some **_KGE(AOT)_** * UGH! Just as I was thinking about how to continue on with _**BATBION**_ , this came into my head. This will be Loki Whumpage, Feels (and these feels will break your heart and make you cry), and the fact that he has been broken. This basically is not your average Loki feels story. This will diverge from what has happened from the end of the Avengers. I did enjoy Age of Ultron, but seriously, Phase One will alway be my favorite phase of the Marvel universe. At least until Doctor Strange comes along. I"M EXCITED! :D. Anyways. This idea is basically Loki not remembering much of what has been happening to him after he fell into the Void. He has been pushed to the breaking point with his stay with the Chithauri and they basically wormed their way into his mind to make him a puppet to their every whim. Hence why things are so disorienting until the Hulk smashed him into the ground. He will be BAMF!Loki later in the future, but currently, he needs medical attention, and he is practically on the verge of death. The Chithauri and The Other are the scum of the universe and the galaxies. Let's put it that way.

So as I'm writing this, I'm still working my Harry Potter stories so if i stop this story at any time, don't worry...I'll get back to it eventually. I'm also going to bee deleting some stories that are seriously not picking up. So tell me which one you don't want me to get rid of and i won't. XD Anyways, We'll see how this story goes. There will be no slash whatsoever. None. Nada. So if you are looking for slash, go elsewhere. It's friendships all around.

Although, we will have Loki's kids in this story. Jorrmagund, Hela, Slephnir, and Fenris. But only one will be very prominent. Which will be Hela mostly. So I hope you cried at this intro. I was going for it. This story will also have mentions of certain sensitive situations. So I put this on an M rating for a reason. Loki's backstory will also take some hard hits as well. What can I say, I love it when Loki has hardships in his life and he tries to plow through it.

 _ **Please Leave detailed reviews and opinions!** _ I love hearing from you guys and I love hearing what you guys would like to see. Please give my other stories a chance and I hope to see you there too! :D I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :D

 _ **Question Time!:**_ In this story, what do you think will be happening in the future, and what would you suggest i do to make this story something that will make it hit you in the feels so hard that you want to cry?

 ** _KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

He could remember the other prisoners now in the darkness that is his mind. Various magic wielders who were screaming. Yelling. Crying. Bleeding. His cellmate was no better. An older man who just laid on the ground with unseeing eyes. That man has been broken long before he arrived.

And when the Chitauri came, the man went mad. Fighting against the unnatural beings in a tongue that Loki couldn't recognize. He didn't come back.

Loneliness wasn't a comforting thought for him. He had been alone long before he fell. He couldn't remember the days passing by before he heard a scream. A female scream. Through the All-speak that Loki has, he could hear she shout and yell.

"Unhand me! I will not be bullied like this!"

He could hear the screeching of Chitauri. The newcomer must've killed one of their own. Maybe two if she was lucky. He heard another scream before his cell door opened. He hardly looked up as the same female was thrown into his cell. As the cell door closed the woman spun around and rammed into the hard bars.

"You will regret taking me away! When I get out of here, I'll show you the true meaning of Nightmares!"

She wore a battle outfit. Not unlike his own. It was black and blue metal that covered every inch of her body save for her head. Her hair in the dim moonlight was the color of ink. Similar to his.

"It's no use." He said gathering the strength to uncurl himself from his position not he corner.

She had turned around to look at him. He could see the pale skin, much paler than his by comparison, and her eyes were a deep blue. Like the dark waters of Alfhiem.

"No use? They can not hold me here forever." She said before slamming a fist against the cold bars.

"Don't you think I would have escaped if I know how to get out?" Loki chuckled.

It was painful to even talk, but the woman was grating on his nerves.

"I can't stay here. I must return Home." She said as she lost a bit of bravado.

"I'm afraid, my lady, that you will not get out alive. Give up for now. Save your strength for the pain later." Loki said before closing his eyes.

"Why do they have me here?" She whispered low enough for him to hear.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

Loki could remember many of the conversations that he and the woman had. it seemed that both had somethings in common. Both had elder brothers. Both were the overshadowed siblings. Both had magic that they could wield to their advantage. Both were shunned by the people and subject they had, just because of the great magic that they wield.

"On my world, My Kingly brother is the Symbol of the Sun. He would rule the day with a kind and stern hand, and I rule the night. As I am a symbol of the Moon." she explained to him one day after she had returned from her session of tortures.

He listened intently. It was nice to have someone to relate too, even if either of them might die tomorrow.

"I have never seen a subject come to me when the night falls. As I would walk into the villages and cities during that time, even with my Night Guards, no one would come to greet me, their Princess." She said as she would sit next to him out of breath from her defiant screaming.

"So your brother was more worshiped than you." He asked her.

"I still love my older brother. He was there to teach me to rule the nights as he would the days. He was there for me when our parents were killed when I was but a child." She had told him smiling sadly.

Over time, when both were subjected to the horrors of needles, knives, lightning, fire, water, and many others, they would help each other. Both knowing each others pasts and deeds.

He had finally gotten her name.

Selene.

Quite fitting for a woman of the night. It was truly a horror that she was killed in front of him before he was taken control of the Chitauri army. She was his only friend and confident in that Hell. When she was gone, so was his will to live. His first friend in a long time was dead as a chitauri spear impaled her through the heart.

He could still remember his begging to work for them so that she could live. They didn't even grant him that. She remembered her eyes, which was full of defiance. She wasn't afraid to die. But he could still remember that tear that fell from her face as she was executed in front of him.

He could hear beeping in his ears.

Before he opened his eyes, he hoped that he was truly in Hel. He didn't know what to do if he was still alive after all this time.

* * *

"Can I ask why in the Seven Hells, we have your crazed psycopath brother here after everything he did?" Fury glared at the Avengers in front of him.

It's going to be a while before New York can rebuild itself. Thousands dead. Millions of dollars will be going into rescue, hospitals, and such to save those who have been wounded and injured. It hasn't even been a day since the Invasion when he heard that the god that created all this chaos was currently in critical condition in the ER room.

Fury was anything but merciful and demanding that he wanted the God of Mischief patched up. He wanted to kill the bastard himself.

"Well, Given the fact that Reindeer games was quite literally bleeding all over my floor in my penthouse, I think it's safe to say that we had to keep him alive." Tony said as he crossed his arms.

Tony didn't like what he saw when the Avengers came into the ruined penthouse only to see the God of Drama in his mind, bleeding everywhere on his floor, looking like he went to hell and back again. he had snuck a look Thor and saw that the only injuries that the god of thunder had was an small stab wound on his side. That was pretty much everything for the guy. And he did mention that Asgardian physiology can heal better anyone else. A small stab wound like that would heal in a couple of hours.

Loki on the other hand…

"He looked like he went through a meat grinder, Eyepatch." Tony stated. "I'm pretty sure that Hulk didn't put that much damage into Loki when he pounded him into the ground."

Bruce looked a little sheepish at that. He could barely remember even remembers the things that happened in the battle. So he wouldn't know.

"My brother never looked like this when we were fighting. I have…" He paused in guilt. "I have never seen injuries like that before."

"I don't care. He killed a lotta people when he brought those damn aliens with him. The Council wants justice." Fury argued.

"And You shall get your justice. Once Loki faces his in Asgard, I'm sure my father will help with what he can to assist in repairing your cities and compensation for your people." Thor said frowning.

"That's not the point. The point is that Your brother is a criminal. Criminals need to be taken care of as soon as they are captured." Fury said.

"With Loki still in medical, We need to make sure he's alive." Steve finally piped up.

At this, a Doctor, in his older years, covered in blood stains came into the room with slightly haunted eyes.

"We've stabilized him…" He said shifting from foot to foot.

"Is he conscious?" Fury asked.

"Just barely. We…we had to take a few things out of his body though." The doctor paled even further.

"Things?" Thor asked suddenly on the defensive.

"What are you talking about doc?" Tony asked.

This was weird, even for Tony. What things were in Loki's body?

"Ah…before we started surgery to sew his injuries up, we had to take an x-ray. Mostly for broken bones so that we can put them in a cast to have them heal…but while we saw broken bones…we saw…" The doctor paled even farther if that was anything to go by. "I'm not sure how he's even alive at this point, alien or no."

The doctor swallowed thickly. Wondering how to give them the news.

"It's best that you come with me." He said as he left.

Thor followed close after, the rest of the Avengers and Fury looked at each other and followed.

They came to a wall outside of medical where a few light boxes remain. All have pictures of a skeleton and such. But that wasn't the only thing that showed up on there.

Some of the Avengers had some experiences with the X-rays. Thor, and Steve to some extent, was confused about the blue-white negative pictures.

"Now, we found…needles and other such metal objects in the…patient." The doctor said thickly. "He needs a few more surgeries if we are going to get the rest out."

"The Rest?" Tony said as he looked at the pictures.

"Yes. We counted up to at least 67 pieces of metal including some a strange metal wire in his body. Most are close to certain organs, and the rest are along his spine and lower back. We managed to remove 10 of them, but we couldn't continue the surgery. He needs to rest for now. We'll have to give him another surgery three days from now. As this was an emergency to make sure he doesn't die." The doctor said before looking down in pity.

Thor's eyes looked over the white lines and circles that reside in his brother's body. How did those metal objects get there? Surely his brother's magic defended him against Midgard's weapons. Loki always had some sort of shield over his body to protect him. He also saw that there were a lot of breaks in the bones.

There were a few ribs that were broken, his left leg looks practically shattered, his pelvis was cracked, his right and left arms looked like they were just barely starting to heal, the fingers of his left hand were all broken, his skull have some hairline fractures, and much more that Thor stumbled back against the wall and stare at these internal pictures with horror.

"Geez, your brother looked like he took a beating." Tony said as he rubbed his hand on his face.

"Were there any other injuries?" Thor was afraid to ask the doctor.

"Ah…he has burns on certain parts of his body. Mostly in the torso area and the legs. He's currently on oxygen and we have a feeling that he has respiratory problems. His stomach is unusually small…and we also found traces of poison in his body as well." He said looking up at the God of Thunder. "Quite frankly sir, either someone wanted him to die slowly as possible, or something, because I've only seen cases of this in prison camps back in the years of Nazi Germany. This is worse."

"My brother was tortured?" Thor said turning to the doctor with anger.

"I'm not sure. He just barely woke up. He's not responding much though. I suspect that he's trying to accommodate himself to the situation at hand." The doctor said before nodding at him and the rest of the group. "If you ill excuse me…I need to talk with the other doctors about the surgery schedule in three days."

He left the room without another word.

The silence spoke loudly between the Avengers and Fury. If Loki looked like hell when he first arrived here on earth, what could possibly have happened to him beforehand? Was Loki putting up a front? Or is it something more?

* * *

Hela, Goddess of the Dead, hidden in the shadows of her castle, could feel the life force of her father dimming. But then as soon as it was dimming, it became strong again.

Hela frowned as her emerald green eyes glowed in the dark. It was too much. Her father had disappeared for who knows how long, and then suddenly showed up on earth not three days ago. Her father would visit her monthly, as per the agreement of the All-Father when he tossed her here, but he never visited since his disappearance 9 months ago.

It was maddening. She gritted her teeth and barked an order at one of her undead soldiers. Calling for her Hel Wolf, Garm, to her side. Her father was injured, and close to death. Even though her father was still alive, he could possibly die at any time. She didn't want that. She didn't want her father to wander this world of the dead. He doesn't deserve it.

She hoped her siblings would feel the pulses of magic that she is now constantly sending out. The pulses that connected her and her siblings to their father. Slephnir, her oldest Brother would break out of his paddock to leave Asgard. Fenrir and Jormungand would be on Midgard breaking free of their bonds as well. Jormungand would rise from the ocean into his human form, and Fenrir would dig out of the mountain that he was tied to.

Loki's magic was their magic also. Their father taught them ways that the Aesir would never understand. Magic that their father taught them. She hadn't seen her brothers in so long, but she had to get to her father. He can't die. And as Death itself, Hela promised that those who harmed her father will not leave the mortal plane alive.

She smiled to herself as she opened a portal. She would gather her brothers first. Then she would meet the ones who had defeated her father. It was going to be fun.

* * *

 _ **Tal21:**_ Not sure If i might continue this one as that this is pretty much something to get rid of my writer's block for my Harry Potter stories, bit It's not too bad. Poor Loki, he's been through so much. But Hela is on the warpath and is the rest of Loki's children. I'm not sure how this story will turn of if I continue it. Eventually i'll put it up for adoption once I burn out this writers block. but until then, we'll see what we can do. :) I also have a really bad cold that is killing my throat and my head feels like Thor is pounding on it, so wish me luck for my health! I hope you liked this one. Oh and my OC Selene is dead. There will be mentions and flashbacks of her with Loki, but she is dead. Dead as a doornail. Take a wild guess of who I based her on. XD And she and Loki never had romantic connections. They were practically fiends in that place and they had to survive somehow. Also another reminder: NO SLASH IN THIS STORY! NONE! Thank you very much. I'll see you in the next chapter! :D

 _ **Question Time:**_ This is a redemption story. What would you like to see of how Loki become redeemed later? And what kind of family sweetness do you want to see with Loki and his kids?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Slephnir could practically _feel_ the magic pulsing and vibrating through the universe. If there was one thing his father taught him, it was to have a connection with magic to understand the workings of the universe around him. At least that was one of the few things his father taught him before the All-Father decided to use him as a steed after he had reached the majority of age.

Contrary to Belief, Slephnir wasn't always an eight legged horse. His mother (and he will always call Loki his mother even if he was a male) was a shapeshifter. A type magic that is rarely used in Asgard. It was passed on to Slephnir not long after his mother started teaching him to change into his human form after he was three years old. He wouldn't have his eight legs like his horse form, but he would still outrun any Asgardian and anyone who thinks can run faster than him.

The pulsing and vibrating waves of magic, he could tell, was from his little sister Hela. She was calling to him to go with her to their parent. From the gist that he could tell, Mother was injured to the point where he could have died. This made him very angry. Who would dare hurt his mother like that?

He has been irritated since his mother fell from the Bifrost. All those months ago, he could still remember letting out a shrill shriek as his mother fell from the Bifrost. The All-Father had woken up and saddled him as fast as he could and Slephnir lead the way to the destruction where his mother and uncle were fighting. He wasn't fast enough when his uncle and mother were hanging so loosely from the edge. Then he saw his mother let go from something the All-Father said.

 _"_ _No, Loki."_

He saw his mother let go and fell into the swirling space of a black hole and never saw him again. Since then, he would bite the hands and practically attack and kick at the stablehands who would mock and bad-mouth his mother in any way. They called him a dumb animal, but Slephnir knew he has his mother's intelligence. He was just as smart as his mother. The problem is the All-Father placed a spell on him to stay in his Horse form. Mostly because he was a horse first, Asgardian second. And the All-Father, being the bastard that he is in his old age, told him mother that Slephnir would be a fine mount.

So, since then, His mother didn't have much of a choice. Talk was already being speculated about how his mother was pregnant with him, (Of course it wasn't really Loki's fault that his plan became awry when he took the form of a mare) but his mother never regretted giving birth to him. Never. After the All-Father declared him his steed, his mother would always visit every other day. With treats of sugar-cubes, fruits, vegetables, and some soft meats. After a while, hay is a bit bland for him.

It has been nine months and Slephnir despised the stables now. His paddock hadn't been cleaned in two weeks, he nearly bit the hand off of a stable hand that was badmouthing his mother (again) and Slephnir wanted nothing more that to revert back to his human form and get the Hell out of here. Well that day has come.

Slephnir bowed his head and closed his eye, the the color of emerald green like his mother's, and reached out with his magic to Yggdrasil and to his siblings. Hela was already on Midgard, probably searching for his wayward little brothers, more than likely Hela would assist with Fenrir's little rope and sword problem. Which left him with finding Jormungand. If he would find his youngest brother, he would help out with switching him back to his human form.

He opened his eyes and bared his fanged teeth, many of the stable hands blame Loki for feeding him meat when other Asgardian Horses ate hay. But his mother knew what he was doing. Making sure that his teeth were sharp enough to take on an enemy should it come down to it. After doing so, he turned around with his front legs facing the door that kept him in his paddock. He wan't going to stick around any longer. And if the Guards try to stop him, well he didn't mind having adding death counts to his list. He reared back and let out a fierce neigh, and rammed his front legs onto the door. In three more rammings, the door was busted open and he ran. He ran like the Hounds of Niflhiem was at his heels.

 _"The All-Father's horse is out!"_

 _"Stop Him!"_

 _"Grab him!"_

He heard the yells of the stablehands and guards, but that didn't slow him down. He quickly went onto the main road that lead him to the Bifrost. Civilians and soldiers alike got out of their way to let the Eight-legged horse pass, but those who tried to stop him, well, Slephnir didn't care. He couldn't care less. He was running to be with his siblings, and his mother. No one is going to stop him.

He let out another fierce roar as he felt his hooves clash against the gleaming colors of the Bifrost. The gatekeeper Hiemdall was in his way. But Slephnir knew that the Gatekeeper couldn't stop him. He bared his teeth in a wide grin as he trotted to a halt. He snorted at the Gate keeper who was guarding the broken Bifrost. The Gatekeeper was smirking at him.

"You wish to leave Asgard, Slephnir, Son of Loki?"

He may see all things, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. With his head bowed, he started to run towards the Gatekeeper with fervent accord. There was one little trick that he would always remember that his mother taught him.

To travel the Branches of Yggdrasil, one must _run_ or _fly_ into the openings that lead to the other realms. And Slephnir was running right at one. Bifrost or no, Slephnir knew all the secret openings. The Gatekeeper smirked at Slephnir and _moved_ aside for Slephnir. Slephnir decided not to trample the Gatekeeper next time they meet and with one last burst of energy, he ran off of the Bifrost and kept going. His Mother wasn't known as Sky-Walker for nothing. Suddenly as it came, colors swam over Slephnir and he was now running across the many branches of Yggdrasil. He heard the frantic chittering of the squirrel messengers running up and down the trunk, and even heard Ratatosk, the official messenger of Yggdrasil, screaming profanities at Slephnir as he ran by.

Slephnir, now away from the control of Odin All-Father, could feel his magic course through him like a fire burning through a forest. He felt feel himself change, back into his human form as the magics of Yggdrasil flowed through him. The transition was smooth and he felt his bare feet on the branches. He let out a laugh that he hadn't heard in a long time.

His own deep laugh.

He slowed down and paused in the middle of the branch. Seeing the colors of the universe that holds the nine realms together. And stars that were outside his reach far away. he looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing ragged clothing. But that didn't matter. He was in his human form again. He could feel his skin and hair again. His hair was grown long and he quickly made a tie from his ragged clothing and tied his smooth black hair back into a low ponytail. He wriggled his fingers as he relished being human again. He felt his face, which he knew that he looked like his mother in a few ways. It felt great not being under the All-Father's power.

Now, he took of running again and jumped off the branch he was on and landed on another branch that would take him straight to Midgard. While Hela was going to Fenrir, he was going to find his youngest brother, Jormungand. He had a feeling that Jormungand would be a fish out of water so to speak when he comes onto land. It was time for their family to come back together again.

Nothing will stop them this time.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Here is Slephnir's pov! Next will be Fenrir, then Jormungand. :D We will get back to Loki soon. I'm sure of it. Chapters will be short. (As My time dictates mostly for _**Black as the Blood in our Names**_ and _**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark,**_ but hey, I'm doing my best here. XD Also, I'll be going to comic-con on saturday. That is going to be so awesome! :D I cannot wait! So There ya go! Anyways, Reviews would be awesome from you guys as they are my lifeblood and I love hearing from you guys. Here are some _**SHOUT OUTS! :D**_

 _ **Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine:**_ Than kyoufor loving Loki's kids. They will be completely different from what others write. They will not be like others. I will assure you. I'm pretty sure my take on Loki is that he is definitely a loving father. He is pretty much everything that Odin is not. XD LOL Thank you for your Review! :D

 _ **Silvermane1:**_ Loki will be bewteen a Mother Hen and a coddled baby at the same time. His kids are practically coming for him. Putting aside their pasts, they want to be there or their father(mother), they don't want him to die. But of Course, They were practically ripped from Loki's arms at young ages. So let's just say that they want to stay attached to their father(mother). Thanks for your review! :D

 _ **TAL21:**_ Thank you for your reviews! I really like reading them! Thats if for this chapter, I hope you likes Slephnir's pov. Next will be Fenrir's unless I finally get through my WB for my Harry Potter story (In which you should read them now!) you will not be dissapointed! See you guys in the next chapter! :D

 _ **Question Time!:**_ If you were in the Marvel World what would you be? Avenger, X-Men, Villain, civilian, or neutral?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Deep in the Switzerland Mountains, a Great Wolf was fighting against his bonds. The dwarf's string was around his four legs and a sword was cutting into the roof of his mouth. He couldn't howl, he couldn't bark. He could only whimper and whine at the pain as it grew.

Damn Asgardians.

Fenrir was just on the cusp of manhood when he was taken away. Barely 14 years old in mortal standards. It sucked being in a dark mountain starving and thrashing around for so damn long that it would drive anyone insane. Fenrir hated Asgardians. Except for one.

His father.

His father was clear as day in Fenrir's mind. Tall, regal, impressive, and very much intelligent. Fenrir wasn't as smart as his father. He was clever yes, but smart? Fenrir was lacking a bit in the intelligence department. Well, you would be too if you have been forced to spend the past 1000 years in a dark mountain tied and with a sword through your mouth too!

Fenrir didn't know much about the mortal world that he was in. He couldn't get out of the Mountain cave. He could only go on his father's words. Mortals were fearless, mortals were clever to a point, mortals have short lives. Fenrir had yet to see a mortal. He wondered what they acted like.

Fenrir stopped fighting against his bonds and laid down on the dirty ground again. The sword in his mouth cut into the roof of it again, and it was bleeding worse and worse. He have been tasting blood for the longest time. His blood. He wanted a sweetness of an apple, the cold feeling of water, and the melting taste of cooked meat. He whined in hunger and in pain.

This was his life. Thrashing about, trying his best to free himself from the bonds that chained him here. He had a talent with magic, yes, but he never learned much from his father. He would rather roughhouse with other young boys who wish to become warriors. But out of love for his father, he learned shapeshifting first and illusions the next. After getting those down, he would use them to his advantage in mock battles. His favorite form, of course, was the wolf.

She could shift in a moments notice and pin his opponent down in a minute flat. He knew his father was a bit disappointed that Fenrir wanted to become a warrior rather than a Sorcerer like him, but Loki wouldn't stop Fenrir for wanting to become who he wanted to be. Even his Uncle Thor would praise him for taking out an opponent in a mock duel.

Uncle Thor was probably the only Asgardian, besides Grandmother Frigga, that Fenrir could tolerate.

Then that day came. Tyr, one of Odin's oldest friends and Generals, came to the training grounds and saw him sparring with another soldier who was testing him if he was good enough to be part of the Palace Guard.

Father had asked him why be a Guard? You wouldn't have to work being the son of a prince. Fenrir remembered telling his father that He had to do something in his life. He was a strong boy, he wanted to be a soldier. A Warrior.

Tyr had challenged him. The Son of Loki against the All-Father's right hand of war. His father objected the challenge. But Fenrir wanted to prove himself that he can hold his own against Tyr. There were no rules. Just pure will and force.

His father pull him aside and told him that if an opportunity presents itself, take out Tyr as fast as he can, and end the fight.

So Fenrir did just that. The fight lasted 15 minutes.

He saw that Tyr was favoring his right arm. The arm that had suffered a battle at Joutenhim. He could end the fight now. He shifted into his wolf form, larger than any horse or beast in the nine realms, and pinned the older General to the ground.

Cheat, they said. Coward, they said. No. It was pure strategy to take down Tyr.

Over the course of Three days, Fenrir had been locked into a dungeon. Tried for his crimes of attacking a General. That was a lie. His father and uncle were there. It was a challenge that Tyr suggested.

He remembered his Father coming down to see him, along with his brother and sister, Hela and Jormungand. Hela was two years older than him. Jormungand was just barely 5. He knew what would happen to him. This was the same thing of what happened to Slephnir. Before he became the Steed of the All-Father. Fenrir was to be banished to Midgard, tied to a Great Mountain never to be released.

His father and siblings were allowed a bit of time together before his punishment. He remembered trying not to cry against his father's chest as he would stroke his shoulder length hair. His siblings were also clinging to him. It wasn't fair. Fenrir shouldn't have taken that challenge.

His father didn't sob or cry openly. But he let the tears come down his face as he was being strong for his children. Fenrir let out sobs as he finally broke down.

Tyr had lost a hand after the Challenge. The way Fenrir pinned him down onto the ground, somehow made his right hand numb and lame. The healers had to amputate it. And Tyr wanted retribution. He got it.

And now, 1000 years later, he could feel the pulsing that his sister Hela was sending out. His father was injured, close to dying. From what he understood, was that Father had been in a place where in the darkness there were beings of terror. Nothing like Helhiem. He growled loudly and stood up once more, fighting his bonds like he was in battle.

Even as the sword was piercing the roof of his mouth, he refused to acknowledge the pain. His father was somewhere where enemies are. He fought with brute will and force to break the already tightened bond on his body. He let out ferocious growls as he felt the strain. He wished that he paid more attention to his father about Dwarf magic.

It was then, he heard a voice.

"Hello, Little Brother." A sweet voice spoke.

He stopped his thrashing and he looked down in the darkness of the cave.

There she was. Holding a dimmed light so that his eyes could adjust and with his glittering green eyes, he saw his sister.

Hela.

She was dressed strangely. She had trousers on that were tight against her legs, and a shirt that seemed to have words on it. If he looked closely, it had the words 'My Chemical Romance.'. Whatever that meant. She wore boots with fur on them and she had her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had the same green eyes as he does. One of the things that they adored about themselves is that they hold their father's green eyes.

Fenrir whined as he laid his gigantic self down to see his sister. The dimming light bouncing off of his dirty grey fur.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed a hand on his snout.

He gave her a huff and tried to move the sword in his mouth to a more comfortable position.

"Ah, that sword much be driving you mad." She smirked.

He gave her a growl that translated as 'You think?'.

"Well, I think it's time to get you out little brother." She said as her hands started to glow gold.

Out? Hela was getting him out? He wagged his tail in happiness was she spoke in the Language of the Dwarves.

She threw her arms at him as if she was throwing a blanket of glitter on him, and he felt the earth of her magic mingling with his. He close his eyes at the warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. He relished in it. He didn't even feel the loosening of the bonds or even the sword in his mouth. He didn't care. He felt relief in the longest time.

"Open your eyes, brother." He heard her speak.

So he did.

He felt small again. And a bit more cold than he thought he was. He looked up and saw his sister standing over him. He looked down as saw his paws…no…hands! He had hands again! He fell onto his bare rump (It was uncomfortable but he was human again!) and raised his hands to his face, chest and legs. He was naked, but he felt freedom.

He looked up at his sister and she wasn't ashamed of seeing her brother naked like the day he was born.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak. 1000 years of being a wolf seriously shrinks your chances of communication. He tried to form the words that made up his sisters name around his lips, but it came out wrong.

"Herra?" He said lowly.

His throat was still working out the transition from wolf to man, but he was happy to actually _speak!_

Suddenly he felt stuff being thrown at his face.

"Put some clothes on, brother. We don't have much time to dilly-dally." She said sharply.

Fenrir rolled his eyes. Bossy as ever.

"Rormu'gan." He tried speaking.

"Jormungand will be found by Slephnir. Don't worry. I'm taking care of you first. We need to get some food in your stomach, because you look like a toothpick." She said crossing her arms.

Such attitude. She got that from Father.

He nodded as put on the clothing that Hela got for him. They were a bit tighter than his Asgaurdian clothing, but they fit over his frame well. Even if he looked like a skeleton.

"Alright, let's go. We have to leave now if we want to get to father." She said softly.

Fenrir stood up shakily before walking over to his sister. She was just a head shorter than him, despite the age difference. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her head in affection.

"I missed you too, Brother." She said hugging him back.

It was time for them to leave this dreary place. Once Fenrir stepped to the outside he had his first taste of fresh air and sunlight.

It was Freedom.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Okay, that was it for this chapter. Fenrir is now out of his bonds and he is one his way! :D The Next chapter will be Jormungand. Slephnir (a reviewer told me that I spelled his name wrong, but I like this spelling. XD) will be getting him out of the ocean and we'll be coming back to loki! I have comic-con tomorrow and I'm super excited about it! Hopefully I'll have everything taken care of today before tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get there early enough to get in line! XD I have a busy night ahead of me! :D I'll see you guys int he next chapter! Here's the shout outs! :D

 _ **Sephiroth Crestent-Valentine:**_ Loki's children in this story are very attached to him. As Loki's previous partners (Horse, Frost Giantess, and Vanir alike) pretty much gave up his children to him because either a) they didn't want to raise them or B) they didn't even want children. So Loki is pretty much a single father all the way through. As you can see, Fenrir was bound, but big sister Hela helped out! :D We'll be getting to Thor's view of his Niece and Nephews in the future. :)

 _ **Koragg:**_ Thank you for your reviews! :D They are defiantly insightful. :) I've always been partial to Loki Whump stories and redemption stories because who doesn't like an Villain turned Anti-Hero to hero? As for the X-rays, it's a new concept. I've seen fics that never show x-rays for injuries and such, so I thought it would be nice to do so. And thanks for letting me know about Slphneir's name. But I prefer my take on it. I've always pronounced it that way. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

 _ **Question Time:**_ What kind of Loki Redemptions stories (That are not slash in any way) do you like? Also, how many of you guys are Going to the SLCC?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Jormungand was sliding himself on the deep ocean floor. His glowing green eyes has been accustomed to the darkness for a very long time now. He hated being in the darkness. Granted there was some food down here, like jellyfish and some giant squid, but he hadn't had decent food in 800 years. Not since Odin Allfather banished him to the seas of Midgard. His father would visit when he could. Sometimes as a salmon. Jormungand missed his father's visits.

He was the last of his father's children that has been banished from Asgard. He remembered at a young age of what happened with Slephnir. Slephnir was 18 when it happened. Fenrir was 14. Hela was a little lucky and was banished when she was 18 as well. Him on the other hand, Jormungand was banished from Asgard at 12 years old. Barely out of infancy.

He was banished just because of something that spread around the palace. That Loki's youngest son was a snake. Well he was, he quite enjoyed being a snake to scare the maidens in the garden as a prank. But his father quickly put a stop to that, so he didn't mind that. Loki was very over protective over his youngest son.

Loki had Slephnir when he was 14 years old. Then a little later, Loki met a Frost Giantess, Angrboda and bore him Hela, Fenrir and himself. Angrboda was killed for her fraternization with the Asgardian Prince. Jormungand was born sickly and weak. Left in the cold mountains of Alfhiem that Angrboda hid him away there. Any longer and Loki would have found him dead. Loki had doted on his youngest son. As did his older siblings. Slephnir cared for him until he was turned forcibly into a horse, Hela and Fenrir were next to make sure that their little brother didn't hurt himself that often. Fenrir would protect him from the bullyings until he was banished. Hela helped Loki to teach Jormungand magic so that he could escape the teasings.

He could remember what he looked like before his banishment. His short messy hair wouldn't stay down, his was skinnier than a rail, and he had strange markings on his ghost pale skin. Nothing like Hela or Fenrir's skin. He never liked having boots or shoes on his feet, but he wore the clothes that was soft on his skin.

It wasn't fair that something that Odin had heard of his existence was something that would toss him out of Asgard. He remembered his father's yelling and pleading not to take him away. The next thing Jormungand remembered was falling from the sky and falling into the ocean. Then extreme pain of him transforming into a giant snake.

If he were to take a gander, Jormungand has been the size of a great snake. So…he was about the size of twenty great blue whales. That's pretty damn large and long. At least he knew how to defend himself against intruders Sharks and Whales stayed quite the hell away from him. The Squids and Jellyfish on the other hand…you can only eat so much of them when you are desperate enough to go after a shark or a whale. Some of the Fish down in the darkness are just plain freakish looking.

Then he felt it. The Pulsing of his Sister's magic. Father was injured. So injured that he was almost in Hela's realm. At this, Jormundgand slithered upward, gaining enough thrust to withstand the pressure to get out of the darkness of the deepest oceans. Father was injured? He was one of the most if not all powerful sorcerer in all of the realms. Why would he be injured?

Jormungand finally was up in the lighter areas….he was nowhere near the surface, but sheer determination he kept at it. He would get to the nearest island (one that wasn't populated with mortals) and just lay there until Hela can come and pick him up. It was then he was getting closer and closer to the surface.

He breached and gave a roaring hiss over the waves. Of course…there had to be a thunderstorm. Jormungand hated storms. It made him sea sick. But he pushed through and braved the waves as he was closing in onto an island that he had dubbed 'Wilson's Island'. Some man managed to get stuck there by a giant flying metal bird crashing, and Jormungand, ever the curious one, wanted to see what was on his island. A man who apparently named some white ball Wilson. Jormungand like the name so he used it to name the island. The man had left a long time ago, but that was okay. He had his island back.

He felt the sand under his belly as he slithered up the shore. If one were to classify his forms species, he would say anaconda. Except, he had blue and black stripes. Not spots. Oh well. So with one part of his body on land and one part in water, he waited patiently for his sister to come to get him. Jormundgand couldn't exactly shift back after all these years. When he was eight, he was just barely getting the hang of shapeshifting from his father. He still needed help shifting back. He flicked out his tongue, tasting the many smells that was on the island. Closing his green eyes, he took a nap even as the storm raged on.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the storm lessened and lessened before it finally stopped. Just as the sun peaked through the clouds, he heard something. Something walking up to his side.

"Jormungand! Look at you! You've gotten bigger since I last saw you." he heard a male voice.

Jormungand's eyes opened up and he cursed his eyesight. He could only see thermal imaging. But he flicked his tongue out. He tasted apples and the scent of horse. He recognized it! Slephnir!

He opened his mouth, showing sharpened fangs and such in a wide smile. He let out a hiss of welcome and praise that Slephnir seemed to escape his bonds of Asgard.

"Jorrie…" He heard his nickname. "Why haven't you shifted back yet?"

Jormungand let out a reluctant hiss. He was stuck in this form. Because of the All Father's power. Plus….he wasn't as talented in high level sorceries as Slephnir and Hela, nor was he a brute warrior in strength like Fenrir. But he was smart. His intelligence was on par with his fathers. He knows how to work certain shifting and illusion magics. But he liked making things with magic rather than using it as a weapon of war. He knew how to defend himself to a point, but he wasn't ashamed of running away to fight another day. Like his father, he thrived on strategy. This on the other hand…he hated this kind of locking magic. It's hell on his body.

"Alright. I'll help you out. Have you tried to shift back before?" Slephnir asked.

Jormungand nodded. He had tried to remember the multiple uses of turning back into a human, but all failed. Something that the Allfather took into account. Slephnir seemed to understand what is it that is keeping Jormungand in this monstrous form. Slephnir walked up to Jormungand's face and pressed his hands onto the 'nose' front of his face.

"Okay…it's been while, so bear with me, Little brother." Slephnir's voice spoke outloud.

Jormungand rolled his eyes. It couldn't be as painful when he was forcibly turned into a snake and thrust into the oceans and high speeds. Then next thing he knew, he felt the painful cold (strange, he never felt cold even in the oceans) aiming straight toward his heart. His magic was reacting violently to Slephnir's, but it seemed to be like puzzle pieces that are being torn to shreds and new ones being made. His magic was being fixed and the 'lock' that was on his magic was destroyed.

Jormungand tried to pull away from his brother's hands, but Slephnir was stronger than him. He felt himself shrink and bones that he thought he never had were breaking and realigning again. It was painful, but not as painful when he crashed on Midgard. He blacked out.

He woke up ten minutes later and a multitude of colors assaulted his vision. He let out a hissing groan. before he moved his arm to block out the brightness of the colors. Wait…his arm?

He sat up quickly only for him to flop down uselessly onto the warm sand on his skin. His bare skin, not scales. He let out an of, and heard laughing. He looked up and saw Slephnir. He was wearing tattered clothing and his long hair was pulled back. He was chuckling as he sat down next to him.

"You haven't had appendages for a long time now. You'll get used to it in a few days." He said smiling.

Jormungand felt his facial muscles function and he smiled widely at his older brother. Carefully, he maneuvered himself to sit up and stretch himself to the sky. He moved his limbs around to get used to them again. His feet, legs, arms and hands were moving the way he wanted them to move. He then snapped his head up at Slephnir, before his hair fell into his eyes. He blew a couple of time trying to get the hair out of his face, but didn't succeed. He let out a growl at that.

"Here, let me help." Slephnir said as he pulled his younger brother's hair out of his face and tied it back with a tattered strip of cloth that Slephnir had on. Jormungand then looked down at himself and frowned. He was naked. That wasn't fair. He covered himself best he could from his brother's eyes. He liked having some modesty, unlike some his siblings. (Here's looking at you, Slephnir and Fenrir).

"Don't worry. I think Hela is on her way here, little brother. I think she'll have clothes for the both of us." Slephnir smiled down at his brother.

Jormungand gave a hissing grunt before he moved his mouth around a little bit.

"I…misssssssed you…too…brother." He gave halting pauses to speak to his brother.

Slephnir grinned down at his little brother and gave him a hug. Jormungand returning the hug with equal fervor. He was normal as it gets again. He only hoped that nothing will stop them on their way for their father.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Okay, so things are going to be different from here on out. I know there this is in the Drama/Hurt/Comfort for the main two genres, but this will also be family too. Because I read the previous chapters and decided that yes drama will be prominent, Family will take a pretty good chuck of the story. Hela and Fenrir will be showing up on 'Wilson's Island' (Yes, I went there), so that her brothers are clothed correctly especially since it's the modern times. She wants them to blend in with the mortals. Just so you guys know, their ages are as follows: Slephnir is 24, Hela is 20. Fenrir is 18, and Jormungand is 14. Don't read too much into their banishment years. Asgardians and Frost Giants ages slower and look younger than mortals. So by that logic, Loki was pretty young when he had Slephnir. Plus, manhood for many boys in Nordic cultures hit around 14 at least. Oh, as for their looks, I would defiantly say that Slephnir looks more like Loki, Hela takes after he mother more so she would look similar to Abby Sciuto (From _ **NCIS**_ ), Fenrir would look like a young Gary Oldman (very young and so freaking hot! Go look him up!) and Jormungand would look mostly like young Loki from the _**Thor**_ movie. So there we go! I hope you guys liked this chapter with Jormungand or Jorrie for short! we'll be getting back to Loki shortly. Just so you know, the chapters will be short. If you don't like that, tough. I have other things to do. (Like my Harry Potter Stories) Please give them a read. And I might be able to put up a new chapter of _ **KGE(AOT),**_ in the future as well. Who knows. :) I'll see you guys in the next chapter. I'll do _**shout-outs**_ in the next chapter if you guys make more detailed reviews! I love to hear from you guys about how you like my story! See you in the next chapter!

 _ **Question Time!:**_ What Side of Marvel's Civil War would you be on? Team Captain America or Team Iron Man?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

The pain is too much. Visions of blood, gore, yelling, and screaming assaulted his senses. He was pulled into old memories once again.

 _"I'll show you what true nightmares are!"_

 _He and Selene were in an Arena. Forced to fight other Magicians and Sorcerers. There was a few of every race. Loki, with his speed and his spear that he picked up from the dirty ground, he fell enemies that came his way. With his illusions and quick hands of daggers that he armed himself with, he even threw in quite a few fire and (much to his dismay) ice spells._

 _After the wave of enemies on his side was done, he turned to see Selene covered in a shield of dark blue magic, wielding what looked like a Scythe. She controlled the shadows to choke her enemies and killed them without a second thought. They were the only two left in the Arena._

 _She turned to him sharply. She was covered with the blood of the fallen, but her eyes were a toxic turquoise green and slitted pupils thin as a razor. She blinked quite a few times before they turned back into the deep blue they used to be._

 _They were the only two left in the Arena. Were they supposed to fight each other? Kill each other? No. They both refuse to do so. They heard slow clapping as The Other walked the blood soaked ground._

 _"Well Done…I see that we have reason to keep you two alive…for now…" He cruelly smiled._

Loki opened his eyes slowly before he gave a hiss of pain of the bright light. Oh, his body was in pain. It was shooting everywhere, firing in his muscles and it as hard to breathe. He was hot…too hot. He was sweating bullets.

He forced himself to ignore the pain and heat and focused more on what happened to him. Was he in Helhiem? If so…where was his Daughter? She should have been greeting him the moment he passed away…unless he wasn't dead.

He felt pain, emotional pain, this time. Why wasn't he _DEAD_? He wanted to be _DEAD!_ What sort of sick and cruel thing was it to be on the edge of death only to be pulled from it! He has suffered enough in his lifetime!

From neglect from trying to hard to gain the All Father's attention, to the cruel mockeries of other children who told him that Magic was for Maidens, to his children being ripped away from his arms as he wanted to prove to be a better father than the All Father…

His children…

This time there was no stopping the tears that ran down his eyes and the tightening of his throat. Tears of pain and sorrow and time. He closed his eyes as the tears flowed freely. Oh, how could he have forgotten! His children!

Before Thor's coronation, Loki had thought to visit all of his children (Yes, even Hela in her realm), before his plan was put into action. Unfortunately, Odin All Father thought it best to assist with Frigga to make Thor's coronation the grandest it will ever be.

Slephnir. Hela. Fenrir. Jormungand.

How could he have forgotten them? Why didn't he think of them after Thor's banishment? Oh…now he remembered. He had just found that he was not a product of Asgardian blood and flesh, but Jotunn Blood and Flesh. And of Royal blood at that.

He was so wrapped up in his own despair and anger that he forgot his children. Was Slephnir being treated well? Was Hela doing alright with ruling the dead in her realm? Was Fenrir being given the salve that he would place on the roof of his mouth where the sword pierced it? Was Jormungand fairing well being alone in the seas of Midgard that he could take care of himself?

 _WHAT OF THE CONDITION OF HIS CHILDREN?_

Pain racked his body once more. His lungs were burning, his throat was closing in, and he couldn't take it anymore. Pain racked his body and he couldn't control the seizing of his body. He blacked out.

* * *

The alarm sounded in the infirmary as doctors were rushing into Loki's room. He was having a seizure. His heart rate was sky-rocketing, his fever was reaching 110 degrees. He was thrashing against the restraints.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!"

"SHIT! HE'S BITING HIS TONGUE!"

"WE HAVE A CODE BLACK!"

The elderly Doctor in charge saw blood being coughed up and he knew that they had to sedate the fallen god and get those metal needles out! It had only been two days since the last surgery to begin to take out the metal, but now was an emergency. He praised God that Loki has a blood type (even if that blood type is rare) that existed on Earth. If they didn't, Loki would surely be dead.

They sedated the god with a sedative that would fall three elephants and eventually, Loki stopped thrashing. A nurse was checking his lungs and panicked.

"He had blood in his lungs!"

"Damn." The old doctor swore.

It would quite literally take a miracle to actually keep the god alive. The doctors went to work, asap. They had to do an emergency surgery to get the blood out of his lungs and there was internal bleeding where the metal spikes were. The doctors were in for the long haul.

"Get ready! All Of you! We get all of the metal and wire out of his body! We are in for the long hauls boys and girls! Take your last break and hell, shoot yourself with caffeine if you have too! We are making sure that this patient is alive by the end of this! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" The older doctor ordered.

Every one who wasn't Making sure that the god was in the green for the time being, scrambled to prep for surgery. Even if this man was the cause for killing people, he was still a patient. A Patient with opened wounds and scars that might last him a life time.

The old doctor closed his eyes. This was going to be difficult. How did Loki get all those metal in his body? Why does he have more scars on his body, more bone that have been broken more than once then the ones that he had gained. He had some questions for Thor. He hoped that he would get them.

* * *

When Hela and Fenrir teleported to where Jormungand and Slephnir were (Hela threw a bit of a fit that sand was now everywhere in her shoes, they took in to see what their siblings were dressed in. Jormungand, in which Fenrir tackled his little brother with the ever affectionate nickname Jor or Jorrie, was naked, and Slephnir wasn't any better.

Fenrir was wearing dark denim jeans a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with boots and his light black wavy hair (it looked grey in some lights) was cut short to his shoulders.

"Hey Rittle 'Rother!" Fenrir said hugging Jor close.

"Letssss me go!" Jor said struggling to fight against his brother, but no dice.

Slephnir chuckled before standing up to walk over to his sister.

"Hello, Hela." He said smiling down at her.

"At least you have your speech pattern down. Fenrir is working on it, and I take Jor isn't fairing much better." She asked him as she looked up at her taler brother.

"Jor will catch up eventually. He still hisses quite a bit, but give him time." He said as the two brothers stopped struggling against each other and were comfortable in each other's arms.

"Well, you look like you escaped Asgardian Prison. I have some clothes for you if you want them…" She paused.

"That would be nice." He smiled down at her before she took off a bag that was on her back and threw the clothes at his face.

Hela's attitude toward her eldest brother hasn't changed in the slightest. He took off his tattered clothes and put on red boxers, blue jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt with nonsensical designs on them and the shoes were running shoes from nike. They were the most comfortable clothes he had ever worn since before he was forced to be a steed for the all father. After he finished putting everything on, he was then forced to sit on the ground by Hela.

"Your hair needs to be cut." She stated as she took out a pair of shears.

"By all means, Little sister. Cut away." Slephnir rolled his eyes.

Jerry managed to get out of his brother's arms by kicking him in the chest and running over to where Hela and Slephnir was.

"By the Fates, did the All Father send you here without clothes?" Hela said in disgust as she observed her youngest brother's skinny form.

At least Jorrie looked healthy enough. You could see a little bit of his bones, but he didn't look like he was suffering from malnutrition. Fenrir was just the worse off of the siblings.

"He did. It'ssssss infuriating. Do you have clothessss for me, ssssissssster?" Jorrie asked frowning.

"I do, it's in my bag. Go and look through it." Hela said as she started to snip away at her elder brother's hair.

"Not too short, little sister." Slephnir glared at his sister.

"Don't worry, it'll still be long enough for you to put it up." Hela shook her head.

Jorrie looked through the bag and took out a pair of black boxers, dark blue jeans, white shoes, and a green shirt with a silver snake design on it. He absolutely loved it.

He put on the clothes and he sighed contently. It was nice having clothes on his skin again. Although, his skin felt dry. He'll just have to deal it with for a while.

Fenrir was just enjoying his time in the sun and the sand. The fresh air and seeing the blue skies was like ambrosia to him. He took the outside world for granted and it was much better than being chained inside a dark, damp, mountain for the past 1000 years. He also was enjoying the company of his siblings after all this time. He was sucking up as much as he can before the group decided to head out as soon as possible.

Hela knew that Slephnir's hair was curled. In his horse form, his hair was straight. But in his human form, his hair was curled quite nicely. She was reminded of the male models of Midgard. As she cut his hair to the shoulders, she tied it off and pulled it back a little to tame it a bit. She was rather jealous that he had curled hair. Her on the other hand, her black hair was straight as a pin. At least she has it pulled back in a thick braid.

"There. Jorrie, your turn." Hela said as Slephnir stood up rather refreshed that his hair was now a bit more manageable.

Jorrie happily sat in front of her and she knew that Jorrie would rather have shorter hair than either of his brothers. She cut it off to the point were it was just choppy below his ears and looked just a bit messy. It looked good on him. It brought out his eyes.

"Perfect. Now, are we ready to go?" she asked as she turned to her other brothers.

Fenrir jumped up with a feral grin on his face.

"Of course!" He complied.

"Well then, where is Father?" Slephnir asked.

"He is on a flying helicarrier in which SHIELD has..." She explained.

All she got were blank faces staring at her.

She then realized that her brothers don't know much of the technologies of Midgard, not have they heard of SHIELD. She often visited Midgard just to find delicious food that some of her so called 'Reapers' would tell her of. But she also enjoyed learning about different technologies that Midgard had to offer as Asgardian technology was so advanced. She then sighed before explaining that their father was either in a giant flying metal bird in the sky or also possibly at a secret SHIELD Headquarters. There was only two places in the world their father would be at, and ti would be those places.

At this her brothers were a little weary about that, but nevertheless were ready to find their father.

Hela gave a wide smile and told them to hold onto each other. It was her favorite mode of transportation. Something that only her father had taught her. And from the looks of her brothers faces, they were hesitant.

"Oh come off it, I'm not going to leave a part of you behind." She scowled.

"You did that once…" Slephnir winced.

"That was when we were smaller. Now put on your big boy breeches and hold onto me." She ordered.

The there brother looked at each other before holding onto Hela's arms. She focused her magic onto her brothers and she turned. In an instant, the quartet of siblings disappeared with a crack. Leaving behind narry a trace.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ There we go! The Loki Siblings are on their way to see their father! And Trust me when I say that things are going to be shaken up when they hit SHIELD. Thor has some explaining to do, but he doesn't have all the answers. And that doctor seems a bit worried. I will be putting an interesting character from the Marvel-verse to show up soon. I'll give you a hint, Who is the other magic user you can think of in the Marvel world? And they will be on good terms with Hela that is for sure. I hope you guys liked this chapter. We saw a little bit more into Loki's time in the Chuthari world. It's going to get worse, trust me. Even I'm surprised how broken I'm making Loki. I actually feel bad for making him like it. But hey, my muse is a fickle woman (or man). So there we go! Now onto the _**S**_ _ **hout outs!:**_

 _ **pallyndrome:**_ In all honesty, I think Loki was pretty much innocent in all of his crimes. Seriously, there is a lot of things that point that way. Plus, his redemption stories are heartbreaking and hits ya in the feels. :) and yes, Jormungander is freaking cute. I keep imagining him as Harry from Harry Potter. It's funny how things turn out. XD

 _ **Koragg:**_ Yeah, Fenrir had it rough. Seriously, locked away in a mountain in wolf form, with a sword piercing the roof of his mouth, and bound and chained. Anyone would go mad and crazy after that. Luckily, Hela helped out and he's only slightly crazy in a sense. But he's just happy that he is out now. :)

 _ **Lokiismylife:**_ Thank you for enjoying the story so far! It's only going to get better from here on out...there will be dark times and there will be light times. Lets' just see if I can just get though all of this first!

 _ **TAL21:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS PLEASE!**_ They quite literally fuel my desire for writing and coming up with awesome plotlines for this story and I would love to hear more from you guys! Because if it wasn't for you readers, fan fiction would cease to exist. XD I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Please give my other stories a read as well! Remember to leave reviews! :D

 _ **QUESTION TIME!:**_ What is your favorite Crossover stories with the Avengers? I prefer Harry Potter and Bleach Personally. :)

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

7 hours.

That is how long that the doctors have been working on Loki. They had to keep replenishing his blood supply and the Elderly Doctor himself, with splatters of blood on his surgeons scrubs, ordered the director that if they are not on ground in the next 30 minutes, Loki will die.

They have a limited blood supply on the Helicarrier and if they wanted Loki to serve time and justice for bringing an intergalactic Army here, then they better get to SHIELD's Headquarters where there is Medical facility that is more stocked than the broken Helicarrier. At this, Fury ordered the Helicarier to go full speed to Headquarters.

Thor was horrified to know that his brother was being cut open, it took Tony, Captain, and Bruce to calm him down and tell him that this is how most doctors work on Midgard. But Thor felt sick at the thought of Loki still being alive, even unconscious, and being cut open.

In Asgard, such a thing was rare. The healers used magic and sorcery to heal wounds, sicknesses, and the like. But this? It was so…Barbaric! Eventually Thor ran to where the surgery was happening, just before the Helicarrier landed. A SHIELD nurse was adamant that Thor cannot pass her.

"I'm sorry. They are working on him right now. They are closing him up so that we can safely transfer him the the medical facility." She said sternly.

With the Avengers behind Thor, the helicarrier's speakers turned on as they announced that the Hellicarrier was fully grounded. The next thing the group of hers knew is doctors crashing out of the emergency room, with Loki on the gurney, and they were all quickly shouting out orders to make sure the god stays alive. Thor only had a quick look at Loki's face before falling to his knees in shock. His brother's face was so pale, some blood was dribbling out of his mouth, and his hair was in disarray. But his brother…his brother in all but blood, was weakened terribly.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen to Loki. He believed that Loki would snap out of his madness and comply to come back to Asgard with the Tesseract. But no…Loki was wounded. He could die before they could even dream of going back to Asgard. What would the All Mother think when she hears of her precious son had died on Midgard.

Thor didn't want to think about that. He quickly got back up and followed the doctors, ignoring his fellow heroes cried of to calm back. He refused. He wanted to see his brother. No matter what.

* * *

 _"_ _Selene!_ _"_

 _She was gone for five nights. Five nights of damning cold and silence. Then she was returned. Unconscious. For a breif moment, he though that his friend was dead. But he heard the rasping breathing that came from her chest. She was still alive…but barely._

 _They had broken her again. Her spine was out of alignment, she had a few broken ribs, and her left leg was broken. She was defying them again. Loki had figured out a pattern with the Chithuari. They wanted information. And if you don't give them information, they would break you. If you do, they would just cut you as a reward._

 _Some reward._

 _With whatever rags that he could get, he had to put the bones back in place. He could still feel his magic. Still warm and ready to work. But he could only heal the leg that was broken._

 _"_ _Selene. Selene wake up!" He ordered harshly._

 _Her eyelid flittered weakly at first before she winced and cried softly at the pain._

 _"_ _Loki…" she whispered._

 _"_ _You'll be fine." He said as he started to wrap the makeshift bindings around her chest for her ribs._

 _She couldn't do anything about her spine. She would have to heal it herself._

 _"_ _I'm so tired…" She started to have tears run down her face._

 _Loki paid close attention to her now. This was their routine. Both wanted Death, but they knew eventually one will pass away while the other would be used for such tortures that are worse than Death. But both are stubborn enough to give each other light in the darkness. Even if it is bleak. They both comforted one another. They spoke half-truths of returning home, if they can even get home._

 _"We will return home. We will be released._ _"_

 _"_ _I want to see my brother's sun again. To feel his light against me, warming me._ _"_

 _"_ _I would fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness for my Mother._ _"_

 _"_ _I would never take my night for granted._ _"_

 _"_ _I would stay by my brother's side._ _"_

 _"_ _I will get out alive." Her voice cracked._

 _"_ _I will get out alive." He whispered._

 _Then it was his turn. He wouldn't bow to the Chithuri. He would rather die, than follow such parasites that were not worthy enough to be part of the World Tree. He was a Sorcerer. He was a Warrior. He would never kneel._

 _Never._

* * *

Tony hated feeling like this. Thor was sitting outside of the surgery door, as if he was a sentry. The look on his face was worse than a kicked labrador puppy. So what if Reindeer Games was in critical condition? Seriously, the guy took out most of his tower. HIS TOWER! He really liked that tower, it was his favorite thing.

But Tony saw what Thor saw. Someone who was once a Bad-Ass Villain who tried to take over the world, only to see someone who was tired and broken. That wasn't fair to him. You are not supposed to sympathize with the enemy. He saw back at the Tower what Loki was like. He was a prideful man. Who believed that the only way for Midgard to have peace is to be rid of the illusion of freedom. Tony could see the madness in his eyes, but he also saw something worse. A broken man who had nowhere to run.

He saw the signs…but he didn't want to believe it. Going through that hole in space was scary. He would never do something like that ever again…Ever. Don't even ask him to try it.

But really, What would make a proud god like Loki fall this far? From what Thor has told him, being supposedly dead for 9 months, only to come back from the dead with delusions of grandeur.

Tony sighed before he got up and walked over to Thor.

"Okay, Point Break. You are obviously torn over the fact that Rock of Ages is in there. He'll be fine. SHIELD's doctors will help him out." Tony said trying to make the God of Thunder feel better, but that didn't work.

Thor didn't speak back.

Tony sighed again before sitting down next to the tall and bulky god. Tony knew that his words probably won't do much, and he hated sitting silently by him. He wanted to move around and do some science. But, when Tony makes a new friend, he sticks by them.

"I…I fear that my brother will not survive. I feel as if I abandoned him." Thor finally spoke up.

Shit, Tony was not good with feelings. He wasn't good with stuff like that. He wished Pepper were here because he doesn't do mushy crap like this.

"Why do you think that?" Tony's head snapped up to bruce.

Oh good, his science bro is here. Maybe this might help…then he looked to see that the other Avengers came over.

"I believe…Thor paused. " If I hadn't acted so rashly after my coronation, Loki wouldn't be like this."

"If I remember my information correctly, didn't Loki let in Frost Giants ate Coronation?" Steve spoke up.

Tony glared at the Captain. Throw all of his hard work trying to help out Thor and he brings that up. SHUT UP, STEVE!

Thor shook his head.

"I believe once I have looked back at it, it was something that Loki would do. To test me." Thor said as he looked up at his fellow heroes. "He knew I wasn't ready to take over Asgard."

"If he knew you were not ready, why would he send Frost Giants to ruin everything?" Natasha spoke up with an eyebrow cocked up. "It would seem that it's a bit of an overkill then just telling you that you are not ready."

Thor looked down at the floor ashamed.

"My brother…he knew that once I have something in my head, like a dog with a bone, as you midgardians say. I would refuse to change my mind. My brother's intentions, though good, are sometimes like a riddle that I have yet to figure out." Thor spoke sadly.

"I'm too sober for this." Tony muttered. "Look, your brother will be fine."

Tony hated trying to comfort people. It just wasn't his style until he had an idea. Maybe it would keep his, and all the other avenger's minds off of what is going on with Diva getting surgery in there. Well, He promptly bursted it out.

"What was Loki like before all of…" Tony gestured to the surgery room where Loki was in currently "this happened? I mean, you obviously know him since birth practically."

This perked some of the Avengers minds. Clint and Natasha shared glances at each other, it would be good to have some background on Loki, so that they would have an idea how to understand the god who was currently under the knife. Steve was curious of how Loki had come to be so violent when Thor spoke of his brother so fondly. Bruce was curious of Loki's magic and how it interacted with the scepter and Tesseract(which SHIELD has confiscated for the time being), and of course, how it interacted with reality. Tony just wanted Thor to not mope around, but he had to admit, Loki was defiantly intelligent and wonder how such an intellect would become crazy and self-centered.

Tony just hoped that it kept the Thunder God's mind off of something so devastating to him.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ So here is the next chapter! Hope you liked it. I will be getting to Thor's point of View as he tells some tales of Loki and himself before everything went to crap. But we will also gain some insight of Thor's relations to his Niece and Nephews. All I can say is this, he was involve in their childhoods, but somethings he never knew was on Odin's orders to never speak of the Banishments of Loki's children. So Thor has the gist of what may have happened, but he never knew why. DAMN YOU ODIN! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Remember, please leave _**DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS!**_ I love hearing from you guys, and they help me with making more chapters! :D Onward to the SHOUT OUTS! :D

 _ **pallyndrome:**_ Yes, Dr. Strange will eventually cameo in this story, he'll have a bit of a role in all of this. I'm super excited to put him in this. :) He will have dealing with Hela (researching Hela with Doctor Strange is hell, I swear!), and Hela actually has a liking for the Sorcerer Supreme of Midgard. Trust me, Dr. Strange in this story is awesome. :)

 _ **Koragg:**_ Hela is the glue that holds all the siblings together. :) I enjoy their familial bond with each other and they are pretty awesome. But they do have their dark sides after banishment or servitude. But they are bitter against the Odin All Father for what he had done to them. And Fenrir is adorable. He is my favorite character. :)

 _ **Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine:**_ No. No Helicarrier fight whatsoever. Trust me when I say that being Loki's children, they will find more subtle ways to get into Headquarters without use of Violence...I think. Can't say for sure if Fenrir would listen though. XD But all Joking aside, They know their father is in danger of dying. If if he does truly die (which he won't) The Siblings believe it would be better for Loki to be surrounded by his children before he would pass on. And You will be hearing Thor's POV about his niece and nephews. But he won't tell the Avengers about them as they are a more sensitive subject than anything else. As for Hela healing Loki? You'll see later. :)

 _ **TAL21:**_ Okay we are done with the shout outs and I hope you guys have a lovely sunday night! I have a job interview tomorrow and I'm exited for it! Lets hope i finally get a decent 40 hour a week job so I can have some sort of life! XD Please take a look at my other stories if you enjoy this one! Please leave reviews and opinions! :D I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

 _ **Question Time!:**_ What is your favorite Marvel Movie? Mine personally would definitely be Iron Man. Come on, he has a freaking rocking soundtrack. Thor was also a good movie as well (because it has Loki, duh!)

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	8. Up for Adoption

**_TAL21:_** Hey Readers of **_The Truth Hurts more than Lies._** This story is Now up for Adoption.

I'm sorry that I haven't the time to work on this story. I make more ideas and stories than I do completing them. This is one of the few that I have come up with. I know you guys are disappointed with me, as I am. It's not easy to complete a story once you start. Which is why I'm working so hard on _**BATBION**_ right now. So, in a weeks time, I will be taking down this story. If someone wants to Adopt the idea or this story, you have permission to do so.

Again, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I know there are other writers that do a much better job than I do with stories similar to this. Hopefully they can take this story and it's idea to be a better one.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next story.

TimeAndLife21


End file.
